Alzarex IV
NAME: Alzarex IV RACE: Dunmer GENDER: Male AGE: Unknown GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Telvanni, former member of the Tribunal Temple SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Mage Lord WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Daedric dai-katana enchanted with minor absorb health/stamina enchantment, formally called Bloodthirsty Edge. Specializes in a variety of magical schools, namely Destruction, Alteration, Mysticism, and Conjuration. REGION OF BIRTH: Unknown, claims Morrowind as his birth land. OCCUPATION: Battlemage HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Little is known about his past. He’ll never speak of it. During his years he wandered Morrowind in search of his ancestral home. Eventually, he settled on Vvardenfell in Gnisis and began work as a acolyte in the Temple. His extensive knowledge of magic, especially Conjuration and Mysticism, allowed him to rise quickly in their ranks. However, while he respected Temple ways, as he read more into the literature he became angry with the vanity of the so called ‘’gods’’, Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil. After only a few years service to the Temple he began to diminish his involvement, then dropped out entirely. Seeking a new ‘’family’’ he joined House Telvanni and, once again, rose quickly. Through the years he learned (and often stole) secrets from the Telvanni. Within a decade he learned the art of mushroom tower construction and rivaled the power of the lower Council members. Still, he distanced himself from his fellow Telvanni, as he was disgusted by their treachery and views on slavery. Later, his views would change. Years later the threat of Dagoth Ur increased. Being a former member of the Temple, he aided them in quelling the blight, and it's rumored that he personally participated in the assault on Red Mountain with the Nerevarine and the Great Houses. Alzarex IV barely escaped the eruption of Red Mountain during the Red Year, losing everything except his favored equipment and a cache of relics he collected over the years, including Sigil Stones he had collected from Oblivion Gates during the Oblivion Crisis. He settled on mainland Morrowind and eventually grew a new mushroom tower near Necrom, calling his comfortable new home Tel Kogo. During this time however, the Argonians began to invade. He tried negotiating with them, but they refused to listen to the Telvanni. Angered that the Argonians were destroying his homeland, he converted his quaint tower into a sprawling fortress, using it to repel the Argonians. Currently he is the ruler of Tel Kogo and continues to drive back Argonians. His fortress houses many Dunmer refugees, and has devoted sections to the New Temple, and Redoran despite tensions between them and the Telvanni. FAMILY: Unknown PERSONALITY: Calm and calculating, almost to the point of appearing emotionless. But naturally curious, and fiercely defends his values, property, and homeland. HAIR: White, medium length hair tied back in a short ponytail. EYES: Deep red FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Thin face, the skin worn from weathering and battle. Short, thick, white goatee. SKIN: Blue skin of a Dunmer, but slightly lighter than normal. Worn, but still healthy. BODY: Tall and thin, but his strength and speed should not be underestimated. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Long, golden, elegant robes. Underneath he wears a full set of ancient ebony armor (minus the helmet), which is worn and scarred from decades of battle. Several pieces are enchanted with spells. LIKES: Dunmer ancestors, culture, history, magic, mushroom towers, the old and New Tribunal, Morag Tong DISLIKES: Argonians, Hlaalu, necromancy AMBITIONS: To defend the land of his ancestors. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He feels he should help the Dunmer people during this difficult time.